Sleep-Over
Sleep-Over is the third episode of Solve That Mystery Scooby Doo! Plot The gang stay at Daphne's house for the night to investigate the sightings of a ghost who used to be a butler at her house. Story In Blake Manor, "Mum, can I have the gang around tonight" asked Daphne. "Yes of course Daphne, unless Shaggy and Scooby make a mess like last time". Then there is a flashback, "Like, the Blake kitchen is full of heaven Scoob" said Shaggy, "Reah, reaven" replied Scooby", "Just a little bit of chilly..." said Shaggy and the kitchen blew up. "It won't be like that this time, I promise" replied Daphne". Theme Tune The gang enter Blake Manor, "Wow Daph, this place looks even better this time" Fred said. "Thanks Fred" replied Daphne. "Why did you ask us to sleep over?" asked Velma. "Oh, there have been some weird sightings going on at Blake Manor" replied Daphne. "Like, when you say weird sightings please say you're talking about the Cotton Candy Glob or the Cheese Monster" begged Shaggy. Scooby nodded and agreed. "No, it's our old buttler Burt". "Jinkies, we met Burt when we were kids but he seemed really nice" said Velma. Suddenly the ghost of Burt chased the gang whilst the Hex Girls played. "Have we lost him?" asked Daphne. "I think so, but it's getting late so I think we should look for clues in the morning" Fred replied. That night in Daphne's room, Velma woke up and saw that Daphne wasn't in bed but heard a crying noise coming from the balconie. It was Daphne, "Daphne, what's wrong?" asked Velma. "I'm in love with Fred" Daphne replied. "Right, I would have never guessed" Velma replied sarcastically. "But why is that a bad thing?", "Because mum and dad want me to go out with Billy Ascot" replied Daphne, "What, the big fat one who picks his nose and is good at every subject except sport" Velma said shockedly. "Yeah, him" Daphne replied sadly. "Let's just worry about it in the morning" said Velma. In the morning, "Right, it's time to split up and look for clues" said Fred as the gang started to walk off. "Hey, wait for me". Soon they all got back together, "I found a bit of red hair" Velma said. "Then it must be my mum or one of my sisters" replied Daphne. The gang set a trap in the kitchen and trapped the ghost. "Now it's time to find out which one you are" said Daphne as she unmasked the creep. "Daisy" the gang said. All of the Blake's circled around the scene. "Yes, it was me. Daphne is always getting all of the attention because she's got the fame and I'm only the little doctor. So I made this costume to scare her out of the house and never come back, and it would have worked if it weren't for you little brats" Daisy commented. Later, the police took Daisy away. "Everyone haites me, my sister does, my old friends from primary school do...." Daphne said. "But we don't" said Fred smiling at her. In the kitchen, "Just a little bit of chilly...." and once again the kitchen was destroyed. The End Cast and Characters * Scooby-Doo by Frank Welker * Shaggy Rogers by Matthew Lillard * Daphne Blake by Grey DeLisle * Fred Jones by Frank Welker * Velma Dinkley by Mindy Cohn * Mrs. Blake by Grey DeLisle * Mr. Blake by Dee Bradley Baker * Daisy Blake by Grey DeLisle * Dawn Blake by Grey DeLisle * Delilah Blake by Grey DeLisle * Dorothy Blake by Grey DeLisle Villains The Ghost of Burt Category:Scooby Doo Category:DarthHill's Stuff